The Secret of Someone
by Kyua the Aqua Faerie
Summary: I wrote this at 10:00 at night..yawn. Well, anyways, someone is in love with Ryou, but who...? Not too hard to figure out. Short, One-shot. May become a two-shot. Depends.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Ryou would get Ichigo and Masaya would get eaten by mutant mushrooms.  
  
Whoot..A FINISHED TMM Fanfic! Yay for me! *throws flowers and old math papers in the air*  
  
Random Person: Ya know, I think she's got a screw loose. Me: Actually, I have TWO screws loose! Random Person: So true! Me and Random Person: HA HA HA! HA HA HA! Everyone else: *backs away slowly*  
  
Anyways, please, enjoy! The pairing is RyouX??, you have to figure out who is talking. Amazing, I can make 11/12/14/15 year old characters all 17 in the tap of a button. I have no intention of making people with a 4-or-3 year age difference get put together. So...get ready for.....The Secret of Someone! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Secert of Someone  
  
"Mmmmnnnn..." A girl around 17 was leaning against the railing of a brightly colored building called by the locales "Cafe Mew Mew." She had on a waitress uniform, just like the other four waitresses that worked there wore. However, it may have been the fact that she looked more depressed then the others that made her stand out, or maybe it was that she was the only one with such pretty hair and eyes. She had been sniffing the cook's famous pastries, and thinking about going back to work. "But...what's the difference? He...he probably wouldn't notice...that I was missing." The girl looked as if she was about to cry. "Hey!" A voice from inside yelled. "You, there! We need our check!" She glanced toward the table absent- mindedly, faintly remembering that those people had asked for their check about ten minutes ago. "I'm sorry. I..forgot." She murmured, heading towards the table and almost knoking over another hurried waitress. "Darn you, watch it!" The other girl yelped, trying to keep the tray balanced. "....." She didn't respond. "What's wrong with you?" The other girl, named Minto, snarled. "You're usually so perky, it's irritating!" (A/N: Hah, this is getting easy to figure out. Some mystery to who's in love with Ryou.) Finally allowing her to pass, Minto's friend kept going towards the table she originally had been going to. Silently filling out the check, she handed the people the bill and turned around. When she tried to walk fowards, she hit a slightly taller body. Dropping her order pad, she gasped at the figure in front of her. "R..Ryou????" She asked, half surprised, half glad. "You forgot to thank them for coming." He said calmly, not noticing that the girl he had bumped into was now neon red. Actually, almost the color of her uniform. (A/N: Phwee! I just gave it away!) 'Oh my gosh, Ryou is right in front of me! My tail and ears will pop out!' the girl thought. Ryou looked at her face and seemed to decide something. "Will you come with me?" He asked, watching her eyes grow huge. "OK!" She said, suddenly excited. She followed him outside, to the front lawn, and they sat on a bench together. 'I'm right next to him. I really want to touch him..but..if I do...' Suddenly, she didn't have to think. Ryou was pressing his lips into hers, making her instinctivly press back. However, by the time she finally figured out what was actually happening, it was over, and he had regained his cool. "Ryou.." She said, not able to find the rest of her words. "I love you." He said. "I've loved you since I saw you. You..I love you. But you have a boy-" he was cut off. "No..I..I..broke up with him." She stammered. "Then..I have you all to myself? And you don't mind?" He asked in disbelief. "Yes.." She answered, and was pulled into another passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you..Ichigo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, altogether now,  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Good! That was so fluffy, I could make a teddy bear. *huggles fluff* Wheeee..that was fun! ^^ R&R!! Flames will be used to toast Kishu. *toasts Kishu with lighter* See..it doesn't work very well.... 


End file.
